The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1998's Disney film-sequel "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". Cast *Hercules as Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Nala *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Susie (Care Bears) as Young Kiara *Misty (Pokémon) as Adult Kiara *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Young Kovu *John Smith (Pocahontas) as Adult Kovu *Domino (Pokémon) as Young Vitani *Trent (total drama) as Adult Vitani *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Zira *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Nuka *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa's Ghost *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar in Simba's Nightmare *Alligators (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Crocodiles *Deers (Bambi) as Topi Antelopes *Crows (Winnie the Pooh) as Spotted Thick Knees *Rhyhorn (Pokémon) as Rhinoceroses *diesels (Thomas and friends) as African elephants Scenes *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 1 - "He Lives in You" *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 2 - Daddy's Little Princess *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 3 - The Baby-Sitters *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 4 - Alligators Attack / Meet Maleficent *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 5 - "We Are One" *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 6 - The Outsiders *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 7 - "My Lullaby" *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 8 - Misty's First Hunt *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 9 - Wildfire! *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 10 - John Smith to the Rescue / At Pride Rock / Hercules' Nightmare *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 11 - Just Having Fun *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 12 - Hercules Seeks Counsel *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 13 - "Upendi" *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 14 - Ambush! *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 15 - John Smith's Exile / "One of Us" *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 16 - Misty Defies Her Father *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 17 - "Love Will Find a Way" *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 18 - War! *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 19 - One Once Again/John Smith and misty’s marriage *The Hero King 2: Hercules' Pride Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Nala Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Susie in Care Bears.jpg|Susie as Young Kiara Misty-3.jpg|Misty as Adult Kiara MrCodyandMarahute-01.jpg|Cody as Young Kovu John Smith 46.png|John Smith as Adult Kovu Domino Pokemon.jpg|Domino as Young Vitani File:AF972B3A-210C-4791-A13B-8A21042EB4FF.jpeg|Trent as adult vitani Sleeping-beauty-disney-movie-image-maleficent1.jpg|Maleficent as Zira Creeper.jpg|Creeper as Nuka Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa's Ghost Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar in Simba's Nightmare Alligators in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|The Alligators as the Crocodiles Running Deer bambi by Guardianwolf666.jpg|The Deers as the Topi Antelopes Screenshot 2015-10-22 at 2.20.02 PM.png|The Crows as the Spotted Thick Knees Giovanni_Rhyhorn_PO.png|Rhyhorn as the Rhinoceroses File:F8786372-7999-4F70-A454-046FD0526565.jpeg|Diesels as African elephants Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride movie spoof Category:The Lion King 2 Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Trents gang spoofs